Chapter 105
Moths to the Flames (夏の虫, Natsu no mushi) is the 105th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Having escaped from the big snake, Sugimoto's Group stops to collect some amanyuu, a plant that snakes apparently hates. Asirpa spoke about several kinds of snakes and that the mamushi are the only venomous snakes in this land and that according to a folk tale, the mamushi is the final form taken by the souls of dead bandits. She then told about the various tales of the snakes involved with certain gods such as Apecuhi Kamuy and Kanna Kamuy and that the snake only shows himself to humans when he intends to harm them, so it is wise for them to be careful. In Otaru, Sakamoto, O-gin, Kantarou and Kamezou prepares to raid the gambling hall but Sakamoto and O-gin starts making out and making loud noises which attracts the attention of the guards. Once the guards had approached them, the duo instantly and silently kills them which unnerves the bodyguards. Despite that, they still continue on with the plan so as to get not only the skin in the gambling hall but Sakamoto's skin as well. Upon barging into the gambling hall, Sakamoto blows a man's head off with his shotgun and orders the bodyguards to hurry and grab the money. O-gin grabs the owner of the hall and threatens him to take her back and give her what they want. Upstairs, she finds the skin hiding in a drawer and yells down to Sakamoto that she found it but is stopped by Kantarou at gunpoint, asking if they had any more. Unbeknownst to the group, it was a trap set by the 7th Division as Nikaidou readies the counter-attack against them. Tsurumi, Tsukishima, and Koito enters the room and tells them that they have the building surrounded much to Kamezou's fears. Back upstairs, Kantarou wonders what's going up and O-gin tells him that if he does not want to die, he'd better help them. Tsurumi then asks Sakamoto if he has any other tattooed skins in his possession and that if he hid them, it would be rather troublesome for the 7th Division since they were planning to kill both him and O-gin. He says that while Sakamoto must be killed, that he'd be willing to spare O-gin if he hands over any hidden skins to them. However, Sakamoto taunts them about what kind of woman O-gin is and what she would do if left alive. He then grabs Kamezou just as Tsurumi orders his men to fire, hitting Kamezou's body. Uninjured, Sakamoto jumps around the building, avoiding the hail of bullets as the soldiers hurriedly runs by Kamezou's corpse trying to catch up with him. As Koito runs up the stairs, he notices that the bandit group has spilled some cooking oils on the stairs, thus making it difficult for them to continue their pursuit. Sliding down the stairs, he screams for Tsukishima's help as Tsukishima just blankly stares up at him. Character Appearances (in order) *Asirpa *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Saichi Sugimoto *O-gin *Keiichirou Sakamoto *Kamezou *Kantarou *Kouhei Nikaidou *Koito *Tsurumi *Tsukishima Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11